Alternative epilogue
by Trickster707
Summary: A different epilogue for DH based on how I imagined things could have turned out!


**This is how I imagined the epilogue of DH before it was published!**

**12**** years later**

The day is beautiful and the Burrow was full of life.

The Weasley family and its new members have forgotten all the pain and misery of those day so many years ago and are in the back yard enjoying the day.

A little boy is playing with his ball with two little girls and one more boy. The parents of the little boy, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are sitting and discussing, having accomplished their goals. Ron is now a great auror and Hermione works at the department of magical law enforcement.

Fred and George Weasley are having table fights just like their older brothers, who are yet to arrive, in order to entertain their children who have now stopped playing and are watching in fascination living the little boy to play on his own. Everybody seems happy.

No one is suspecting that they are being watched! Hidden in the forest that surrounds the Burrow stands the tall and muscular figure of a man with wild brown hair stands still. His green eyes are watching the happy family. He thinks that if things would have gone differently he could have been able to be part of that family, that if hadn't been forced to make everyone believe he was a traitor and then died only to be brought back to life he could have been able to live a happy life. Everyone now knows that he never betrayed them but he can't go back now, everyone thinks he is dead and he knows that he has no right to disturb their happiness. He has to stay hidden along with a man he loves dearly, his godfather, who was brought back along with him, who was waiting hidden in their hideout for him to return.

Suddenly he is shaken out of his thoughts when the door of the house opens and out steps the person that he longs for the most. A shiver runs down his spine. The beautiful redhead that holds his heart goes to his once best friend and tells him something and a big grin spreads across his face. The heart of the man longs for her, he wants to go hug her, kiss her, talk to her, tell her that he is alive but he knows he can't, not after all these years. He feels a tear run down from his emerald eyes seeing the people he loves so happy. Then the girl suddenly turns her head and looks towards him with a mixture of emotions on her face and his blood run cold as he freezes to her sight. Her eyes linger on him without seeing him for a few moments that appear like an eternity to the man but then she turns around shaking her head.

While his attention was on the woman he didn't notice the little boy coming toward him looking for his ball that had rolled in the forest. The little boy saw him and approached him with curiosity.

"Hi!" said the little boy, startling the man.

"Oh hey there!" answered the man after getting over the shock.

"Have you seen my ball?" asked the little boy. He was around three years old with flaming red hair like his dad's and warm brown eyes like his mom's which were filled with smartness and mischievousness that he had only seen in the eyes of the twins that had now stopped fighting with tables and were playing with their children like children themselves.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"My name is Harry, now will you tell me where my ball is?"

"Yeah sure it's right hear!" said the man, spotting the said ball only a few feet away from the boy. He picked it up and handed it to the boy.

"There you go, now get over there before your parents start wondering where you are!"

The boy took the ball, thanked him and run off living the man to stare after him with tears in his eyes.

As soon as the boy was out of the trees he ran up to his aunt to tell her about the strange man he had just seen.

"Aunty Ginny, aunty Ginny!!!"

"Yes, Harry what is it?"

"Aunty Ginny I met a man, he found my ball!!!"

Ginny started worrying.

"How was this man sweetie? Can you describe him?"

"Yeah, he was tall, and he had very funny hair that were flying here and there and really beautiful green eyes but you know what was the strangest thing?"

"What was it honey?"

"He had lighting on his head!!!"

Ginny froze on her spot and a tiny flame of hope, that was believed to be dead, erupted inside her.

"Where did you saw him baby?"

"He was right there in the trees, I think he was watching us!"

Ginny head snapped to the spot that he nephew was pointing, the spot that she thought she had seen a shadow of the past just minutes ago. Her eyes searched the forest for over a minute hoping to find something she new wasn't there. Nothing was there, there was no movement, no shadow, nothing, it was obvious that there was nothing there to see.

The flame of hope slowly died living behind an empty feeling that she was used to by now. She had stopped hoping a long time ago and she had convinced her self that he wasn't coming back and the imagination of her three year old nephew wasn't going to change that.

"Harry there is no one there, stop making stories up, I know you like the stories about the boy with the lighting on his head but sweetie you have to stop it." She told him and before Harry had time to answer she was inside the house.

Little Harry, upset, turned his head to the forest.

Oh someone was there alright and right now he was telling Harry to be quiet by putting his finger across his lips. Harry smiled and returned the gesture telling the stranger that he would tell anyone else. The stranger smiled and then he disappeared living little Harry behind with a huge smile on his face.

He new he wasn't lying and that the stranger was real, hew what he had seen: A tall man with very funny hair, beautiful eyes and a lighting on his head!!!!

THE END!!!

**So hate it? Love it?**

**Please review, I would like to now what you think!**


End file.
